Traditional food product container systems are primarily intended to provide storage and/or means of transportation for various food wares, to divide food wares into equal portions, and/or to provide protection for exposed edges of food products. Lacking from prior-art food product storage, stabilization and/or transportation devices is the capability to make easily customizable adjustments that continuously conform to the diverse geometry of food wares throughout the various instances of consumption. As a non-limiting example, a whole cake can be easily transported via prior-art container devices but ensuing consumption may lead to the need for transporting smaller portions of the cake that are far less stable, which may cause unwanted tipping, crumbling, collapsing, and/or shifting that damages the food products during transportation or storage. Furthermore, prior-art food container systems are principally designed around a whole food product, which can create wasted storage space as food wares are gradually consumed and the larger containers are utilized to store smaller and smaller fractions of partly consumed food wares. Another disadvantage of prior-art food product container systems is the inability to reposition more delicate food wares from one food storage device to another without causing undesirable damage such as tipping, crumbling and/or collapsing. What is needed is an efficient food product stabilization systems employing proportionately designed shapes and expandable/contractible support features to protect, brace, store, transport and continuously maintain various geometry of upright food wares.